JDA Mission 3 - Thinning The Herd
Briefing The Senate of the Global Commonwealth has tricked the garrison of the Trojan Pass Gate by offering a "large reward". They have deserted their post, and now Sprawler forces are advancing on the pass's position. You are to reinforce the area and remove any Sprawler or deserter forces. Objectives *Eliminate all traitor forces. *(OPOC) Build a Solar Array on each side of the Ion Field Generator. *(OPOC) Destroy the Sprawler base at the mouth of the ravine. OPOC - On Previous Objective Completion/ OPOF - On Previous Objective Failure/ ITWPO - In Tandem With Previous Objective. Details of Mission Move your forces North following the river, and making sure not to cross it. When entering an open plane, branch left heading towards the deserter's base (03-1). A cut scene will play showing you they are planing to escape to a near by shuttle (03-2). Head left passed the base and setup as quickly as possible in a position to ambush them next to the shuttle, which is located next to a small reservoir. After defeating the traitor forces you are informed that Sprawler forces are now beginning to enter the pass (03-3). To prevent this you need to construct two Solar Array's either side of the pass (03-4). You are given three Construction Rig's so immediately start building a base. Base defenses are advisable too. After building the three base structures, send a Rig to the Taelon Field by the traitor's base and build a Refinery, then start up mining operations. It is advisable to leave the forces used to destroy the traitor forces there for some protection, until adequate defenses are built. Also it is recommended to place defenses at the other end of the traitors base, as this will cover attacks from the Sprawler base, and protect another Taelon Field. It is advisable to build several Blackstar's as these will provide fast air support, use them to clear out all the infantry leading to the 'power points' but do not engage any turrets with them. After clearing a path send a force to each of the 'power points', with around 6 Rover's and 2 Bulldog's to take out the turrets, as well as an additional Construction Rig to build first a Defense Tower and then the Solar Array's (03-5). This way you won't be ambushed from the Sprawler troops who now turn there attention to attacking the newly built Solar Array's. Now you can turn your full attention to the Sprawler base, send all the troops you have, that is any troops from your base at the South, the troops that were protecting the Solar Array's from the East and North, plus the troops from the West at the far Taelon Field. This hopefully will be enough if timed correctly to destroy or at least break a hole in their defenses. The forces from the North should focus there attention on any power sources they find, as they will have no defences to tackle, as they are entering from the rear of the base. Of course a wiser choice may be to assemble all your forces towards the North of the base but this may take time, although the time saved from the quick and swift battle may be enough to cover the amount of time for organising it. And less units would be lost. Video Walkthrough BEING EDITED! HOLD ON PLEASE!